CENTINELA
by moonlightsex
Summary: El ha llegado a ella para vigilarla y cuidarla por encima de todo, incluso si el amor lo golpea.
1. Chapter 1

**CENTINELA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era una mañana sombría, particularmente diferente a las demás, un auto aparcaba en el estacionamiento interno de unos apartamentos, era un tipo moreno, de cabello negro y mirada intrigante el que descendía de éste.

Se quedó observando el elevador que llevaba hacia el interior de los departamentos y que lo dirigiría hacía su destino, un trabajo.

-Aquí es, Serena Tsukino, Elkium Hills Piso 7, Apartamento 104.

Callado, así era como todo el que lo conocía lo identificaba, y no eran precisamente muchos conocidos los que tenía, era apuesto y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, tan profundos como la obscuridad de la noche, que denotaban una inmensa sensación de seguridad, cualquiera que los mirara podría sentirlo al instante.

Sacudió por un instante su cabeza, tomó la maleta de gimnasio que se encontraba en la cajuela del Challenger '70, deslizó su brazo por debajo del tirante y se la echo a la espalda, empezó a caminar hacia el elevador, una vez que se encontró frente a las puertas de este oprimió el botón para que el ascensor se abriera, entró y marcó el botón con el número 7. Caminó por el pasillo rodeado de puertas color negro, le fue fácil localizar el 104.

-Llegó el momento- pronunció antes de dar un respiro y llamar a la puerta.

-Enseguida voy!- se escuchó una voz desde dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, se ve un poco misterioso pero se que les va a gustar.

Saludos

moonlightsex


	2. Guarda Silencio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cómo no poder mirar a ese hombre sin siquiera poder articular una palabra, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento? Era sencillamente imposible, esa mirada, ese olor, era hechizante.

Se quedó estática, inmóvil, cual liebre asustadiza.

El la observó por un instante, sus ojos celestes aun estaban perplejos. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Serena Tsukino?- preguntó

Ella aun seguía viéndolo. El joven pasó una de sus manos por enfrente del rostro de la chica tratando de llamar su atención. Ella reaccionó un poco ruborizada.

S: Sí?

-Vaya, creí que habías entrado en una especie de trance.- Dijo mientras daba dos pasos dentro del apartamento 104. -Es un asunto de vida o muerte, tu escoges que camino quieres.-

S: Qué? pe...pero qué pasa?, qué hice?

-Tú?, nada, no hay mucho tiempo para explicarte todo, me dejarás pasar?

S: Disculpa pero esto me está asustando mucho, además creo que ya estas dentro de...-

No la dejó terminar, pudo escuchar unos pasos que salían del elevador al final del pasillo, rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano, Serena podía sentir el frio cuero de sus guantes contra sus labios mientras trataba de gritar. La tomó por la cintura y la alzó mientras cerraba la puerta con un movimiento rápido de su pierna, la puso contra la pared mientras aun le cubría la boca.

-Guarda silencio- le dijo en casi un susurro frente a su rostro.- No te pasará nada si confías en mi, lo harás?- ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras los pasos del otra lado de la puerta se hacían cada vez más cercanos

-Estas seguro qué este es el edificio?- pronunciaba una de las voces fuera de la habitación. -Crees que si supiera estaríamos como idiotas caminando por los pasillos de cada uno de los malditos apartamentos que hay en esta ciudad?- Contestó la otra voz- Idiota!.-

-Son ellos- dijo el moreno dentro del apartamento.

Acto seguido la rubia se desmayó en su brazo y los pasos corrieron de vuelta hacia el ascensor, en donde se perdieron.

-Demonios, ahora que voy a hacer con ella?- La sacudió un poco pero nada, seguía inmóvil.-Despierta por favor- pero la chica no reaccionó.

La llevó a su cuarto, la colocó en su cama y le puso un paño de agua fría sobre la frente. La dejó ahí sola y completamente dormida.

Le dolía la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas todo, no podía ni abrir los ojos, de pronto los recuerdos la invadieron nuevamente, ese hombre, sus guantes, su mirada. Pegó un brinco y abrió los ojos, se encontraba sola en su cuarto, dio un respiro de alivio.

-Fue solo un sueño, hay Serena pero que cosas sueñas.- Rió divertidamente- Aunque ese muchacho era muy atractivo y ese olor...-

-Qué olor?- preguntaba la voz que entraba en el cuarto.

-Ahhhhhh!- gritó Serena mientras de un salto se paraba de la cama. -Tuuu! eres... eres real?

-Tan real como "atractivo"- decía mientras sonreía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la historia no es precisamente de un guardaespaldas en sí, pero seguro les encantara.

moonlightsex


	3. Mi nombre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

S: Me vas a decir tu nombre?

-Es necesario hacerlo?- La miró- Mi nombre es algo irrelevante en este momento-

S: Es que no entiendo, todo este lío me parece de película, primero apareces en mi puerta, casi muero del susto cuando me dices que mi vida corre peligro, unos tipos se aparecen en el edificio buscando quien sabe que...-

-A ti- la interrumpió

S: exacto, a mi!...espera, a mi?

-Serena, te están buscando, tienes algo que les pertenece y vienen por ello-

S: algo que les pertenece? aun no me cabe en la cabeza que puede ser eso, soy una buena muchacha, no me meto con nadie.

Hubo un silencio, él la veía extrañado.

S: Y supongo que has venido a ayudarme.

-No.-

S: No?, entonces que voy a hacer, como piensas que saldré de esto?.

-Estoy aquí para vigilarte.-

S: pero quien eres?

-Darien Chiba, es un gusto conocerte- le sonrió mientras le extendía la mano

S: Serena Tsukino, el gusto es mio- le apretó la mano.

D: ahora, estas contenta? ya te dije mi nombre.

S: mmmm- ponía cara de enojo

D: ahora explícame, como es eso del olor? a que huelo?

S: A nada!- alcanzo a decir nerviosa

D: bueno, como ya sabes te voy a cuidar, me quedare en tu casa hasta que el peligro pase.

S: y más o menos, en cuánto es eso?- lo miro incrédula

D: No lo sé, podrían ser semanas o meses, lo que si se es que necesito un lugar donde dormir.

S: No será acaso que quieres aprovecharte de mi?- aun lo miraba con incredulidad- No tengo otro cuarto, solo tengo esta habitación, que es la mía y si esperas que te deje dormir aquí estás equivoca...

D: el sofá esta bien.- sonrió

S: amm jajaja sii claro! el sofá! iba a ofrecértelo-avergonzada

Hubo un silencio y Darien se dio la vuelta, salió por la puerta hacia la sala.

S: oyee, oyee! porque me dejas hablando sola?- lo siguió hasta la sala. Se puso frente a él en el sofá.

Estaba sacando sus cosas de la maleta de gimnasio que cargaba consigo siempre y donde llevaba todo lo que necesitaba y tenía. Volteó a mirarla, la observó perfectamente de pies a cabeza, como para grabarse su imagen para siempre.

S: me escuchas? Darien?-lo llamó pero él seguía viéndola

Era esbelta, tenía una piernas muy largas y blancas como la nieve, cabello rubio y largo por debajo de los hombros, ojos celestes tan brillantes como el cielo, era bonita, no bonita era poco, era bella, guapa, hermosa.

Regresó de su trance y le dijo.

D: Porqué confiaste en mí y me dejaste entrar en tu casa?.

S: Tal vez porque literalmente te metiste a mi casa y por tu culpa me desmayé?- le dijo moviendo la cabeza

D: Sabes?, creo que mejor dormiré en tu cuarto, así estaré más tranquilo.

S: Bueno, pero que te ocurre? acaso estás loco? no no no no señor, de ninguna manera dormirás en mi cuarto que no sabes que el cuarto de una muchacha es el lugar más sagrado y puro que puede haber?

D: Dormiré en el piso- recogió sus cosas y regresó hacia el cuarto de Serena.

Ella lo siguió y enojada le dijo

S: No me agradas, porqué no contestas las preguntas que te hago? crees que me gusta hablar como loca y que te me quedes viendo con esa mirada de tonto y esa sonrisilla burlona?

D: Creo que deberías limpiar un poco, toma- le dio un sostén de colores que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Serena se moría de vergüenza, ruborizada le arrebato el sostén y lo metió en una gaveta.

D: Es lindo- le volvió a sonreír

S: no sé si podré soportar todo esto, tienes hambre?- le dijo ya rendida de tanto discutir.

D: Sí, quisiera tomar una ducha.

S: ayyy dios!- gritó

D: perdón, quise decir que acepto tu comida pero quisiera tomar una ducha también.- soltó un risa

S: El baño está ahí- le señalo una puerta color café- iré a preparar la comida- salió del cuarto.

Se quitó la chamarra de mezclilla y los guantes negros, los puso sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño. Mientras se bañaba no podía dejar de pensar en su pasado, ese pasado tormentoso, abrió los ojos y miró la botella del champú- Serena- pronunció en silencio y sonrió de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Hostess

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto la anfitriona estaba postrada en el piso de la cocina buscando una sartén de entre los gabinetes para preparar el almuerzo.

-No sé qué es lo que le guste comer- dijo indecisa - Daaaaaaarieeeeeeen!- gritó desde la cocina pero no hubo respuesta.

-Qué se cree éste que no me contesta?- malhumorada- Daaaaaarieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- enfatizó.

El estruendoso grito se escuchó en todo el apartamento e incluso los vecinos pudieron escucharlo a través de las paredes, la señora Hoffens, una anciana que vivía a un lado se encontraba comiendo ramen y del susto que le provocó el grito de Serena lo regó por todo el piso.- esa muchacha, cuando va a entender que con esos gritos ahuyenta a los chicos?- decía la viejita mientras limpiaba el desastre.

Darien hizo caso omiso de los aullidos, no se inmutó, acto seguido Serena salió a pasos agigantados de la cocina, entró al cuarto y se dirigió al baño, se detuvo en la puerta y antes de entrar pensó en tocar pero solo alcanzó a levantar la mano, Darien ya había salido de la regadera y se había colocado una toalla alrededor de la cintura, Serena apenas iba a dar el primer golpe cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de rápidamente y la golpeó en la cara.

PUUUUM!- cayó al suelo, el pelinegro de percató del golpe pero no vio a Serena tendida en el piso de la recámara por lo que alcanzó a tropezar con la chica y acompañarla en su viaje al suelo, chocó de frente contra él y su trasero quedó expuesto la toalla quedo suelta debajo del chico.

Jajajajajaja- soltó la carcajada Serena, luego pasó a ser una ola de quejumbres por el dolor que sentía del golpe en su cara y después se convirtió en regaños- Eres un tonto! por qué no te fijaste? pudiste habernos ahorrado la caída.

Como iba yo a saber que estabas espiándome?- volteó su cabeza hacia ella y la miró seriamente.

Queeee? yo espiándote?- le lanzó una mirada incrédula.- ayúdame a levantarme por favor- le dijo a regañadientes.

Darien se levantó del piso se puso de frente a Serena y le tendió la mano, la toalla se había quedado en el suelo. Serena levantó la mirada y su cara se puso de color rojo, tan rojo como un tomate.

-Qué te pasa?- decía mientras se quedaba ahí parado con la mano extendida.

-Nada- dijo incómoda mientras le tomaba la mano, de un fuerte jalón la levantó del piso- "Así que así es como lucen, jijiji" pensó para sus adentros.

-Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó mientras la ponía de pie

-Sí, gracias, yo lo lamento fue mi culpa- le dijo Serena

-No te preocupes, discúlpame a mí- tomó la toalla del piso y se la puso de vuelta en la cintura- creo que no me he comportado como un caballero desde que llegué

-No claro que no hay problema fui yo la tonta, no te estaba espiando venía a preguntarte que querías de almorzar-

-Lo que sea está bien.- le sonrió

-"Lo que sea? todo este show para que comas lo que sea? bueno al menos al menos, jajaja hay Serena Serena". Ok entonces te esperaré allá afuera, ponte cómodo, quiero decir cámbiate con tranquilidad te veo en el comedor.- salió del cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CENTINELA


End file.
